


Will you be mine?

by Samanthammy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samanthammy/pseuds/Samanthammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik, a quite and shy boy in highschool doesn't seem to love or like which upsets his best friend Niall.</p><p>So to get his best friend get mingled,he plans a game with a certain green-eyed beauty who coincidentally happens to be Zayn's secret crush.</p><p>And maybe when Zayn meets Harry, he realizes why the highschool romances everyone has are so beautiful...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you be mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first ever fanfic, please tell me what you think. Love you all!

Zayn! Will you please wake up? For fuck's sake, we start a new class as well as Soccer practise today!"  
data-p-id=a280abdac2faae613fbee7614be79fa4,Niall Horan groaned at his best mate and also his roommate in their hostel dorm. He and Zayn Malik were best friends since forever. Although Zayn was the older one, he was careless and irresponsible. They were supposed to be up and start getting ready for their new Art classes.  
data-p-id=513030548ec3c29bae4b3308501c8861,"Why do you even live with me?" Zayn cursed at Niall and finally opened his eyes. They were already late and he saw Niall stuffing his mouth with a sandwich.  
data-p-id=3b88cb46a17c5a8d54c6d6ba7405e7de,When Zayn woke up, he very much behaved like a zombie. According to Niall, the most difficult things in the world were, to wake Zayn up and the other was to share his food. So when he saw a sleepy Zayn staring at his sandwich, he glared at him.  
data-p-id=fb229dfc25014ff419f9aa35dc3f29f4,"No,there is nothing for you. Just wash up and change,you have exactly twelve minutes if you do not wish to be late. " He said in a strict parental tone.  
data-p-id=5f25157ee335c7178319f91de92d350b,Zayn walked past Niall and went into the bathroom. He had a quick shower and wore his favourite blue shirt and black denims. He checked his appearance in the mirror. He looked as hot as usual. There was no chance that Zayn Malik didn't look good.  
data-p-id=87202ccd1858dd070b7408ffd717590f,He gazed at himself in the mirror for a few minutes. He smirked and then came in his and Niall's room. There may or may not be a chance that Zayn is narcissistic.  
data-p-id=22a1dc47b7f7ef5aa7ce83d9cd8fdc60,"Morning handsome." He winked at himself in the mirror but quickly moved when he saw Niall standing at the door, with his arms crossed.  
data-p-id=4dae67ec7cbb13d8c4806178f304597d,"Alright mate." He surrendered and both walked out.  
data-p-id=468c610756cc3adf2c909e2fbbcf89b1,Niall handed him his backpack and then they ran to the second floor of their school. Upon entering the class, they were met by the glare of their art teacher Mrs.Gordon and a few chuckles and amusing looks given by their fellow classmates.  
data-p-id=510d6592660a0b2ce54fb7307280ca43,"Sorry mam." Niall muttered.  
data-p-id=15f7969833e9766af962f6c87ba0dbe7,"I hope you both don't need any help to find your seats, do you?" Mrs. Gordon said coldly.  
data-p-id=1482f3f752348e8048a6d6501b7d86c4,"No mam." They muttered in unison.  
data-p-id=c461722a83677eb77e2969f2bdae5c26,Niall had a huge crush on Louis Tomlinson, the feathery haired lad who was currently smiling at him.  
data-p-id=e6e3065b8ab6a50fe22d7d788e7ce853,Niall ran and sat next to his crush Louis which left Zayn to groan and sit with some unknown classmate. He looked around and saw a curly haired boy smile at him and pat the empty spot next to him. Zayn smiled back shyly and walked up to his desk. He sat down next to him and set his things on the table.  
data-p-id=f418f6831a0b6627895b071f4305fa24,He could feel that curly was staring at him,but he did not look up. But he was forced to look up when he felt curly blowing air on his ear.  
data-p-id=18ac97885b7e630be89e59ef3f98fd80,Zayn turned his face and felt a current pass through him when the curly haired boy  and winks at him. He had never felt anything like this in all his teenage years.  
data-p-id=55c46aa4aa935a399dfe44c6247490af,Curly placed a hand on his note book and pencil and scribbled something. Zayn did not mean to look, but he was curuous. His eyes widened when curly passed the paper to Zayn and smiled.  
data-p-id=d60e43002b4dc0d9000a1b7709aaa87a,Zayn had to admit that his smile was contagious. And not to mention about the beautiful dimples poking out.  
data-p-id=68f1ca84b6d004b97afcde403cab0eb8,"Do read it later." He whispered. Zayn nodded and kept the paper in the front zipper of his backpack.   
data-p-id=e80dd0e4a893b595cbf07be872d42c3d,Zayn almost got a heart attack when curly boy bit his lip and winked again in response. All these feelings were foreign to him as he didn't feel like this, never in his life.  
data-p-id=ed717f3b58e62971502fc9ca8c36cc16, Sure he was still 18 and hence a teenager, but wait, what was this?


End file.
